Tutor
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: Tadase's grade are dropping so his mom hires him a tutor, and it happens to be Ikuto! Takuto, oneshot, shounen ai. Rated T Important announcement at the end.


**Au-Chan: Hey hey hey!!!**

**Tadase: What's got you so happy?**

**Au-Chan: SNOW DAY yesterday!! WOO!!! Anyways, So, this was a whole 4 pages long on my Microsoft word, and I was like "SWEET!" But in reality, this is actually really short...**

**Ikuto: Your point? At least it's about me!**

**Au-Chan: It's actually about you and Tadase, and how you're his tutor...**

**Tadase: Your calling me stupid?**

**Au-Chan: No. Now, they're no chara's in this, they are a little OOC, this is a low profile shounen ai. Please enjoy, and I own nothing!!!**

* * *

Tadase sat in his room, for what seemed like eternity. He was waiting for his mom, to bring his tutor in. Tadase's grades had been dropping drastically, and his mom had seen his report card. So, she decided to hire a tutor for him. Though, Tadase's grades were dropping for a sole reason only.

"Tadase? Can I come in?" His mom knocked. He nodded his head, but realized she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, you can come in." He replied. She opened the door, and behind her was a midnight haired boy, older then Tadase, and much taller then him.

"I-Ikuto-Nii-San?!" Tadase pointed. Was his tutor supposed to be Ikuto?

"Ikuto is your new tutor Tadase. Make sure you study well." She said, leaving the room, and leaving the two boys alone.

"Uh…" Tadase couldn't think of anything to say. For god's sake, this was the worst tutor possible for him. This was the sole reason his grades were dropping.

"Let's get started on your homework…" Ikuto said, walking over to Tadase's bed. Tadase nodded and sat down at his desk. His homework was easy fractions. Nothing to big of a problem for Tadase's smarts.

"Okay, so three fourths times two sevenths, is…" Tadase thought for a moment, and then got the answer.

"That's wrong." Tadase turned his head, to see Ikuto standing behind him, with a frown on his face.

"How is it wrong?" Ikuto leaned forward, and took Tadase's pencil. Tadase looked at his hand and watched Ikuto solve the problem.

"See, you can simplify two and four before you times it. So two becomes one, and four become two when you divide it by two. So now multiply it." Ikuto finished, putting the pencil down. Tadase frowned. He had no clue what the heck Ikuto had just said.

"What?" Ikuto sighed and took the pencil back.

**A little while later…**

"It makes sense now! Thank you Ikuto!" Tadase exclaimed. For the last half hour, they had been doing the same problem, because Tadase didn't understand it. Actually, Tadase was just bad at math in general. Why? Because it's confusing and you can't understand it.

"Next is writing an essay about trees…" Tadase went to his book bag, and took out his other homework. He needed to write two essays actually, one about trees, and the other about love. But if he told Ikuto that, he knew some sort of teasing was going to happen.

"Trees? What kind of homework are they giving you kids now-a-days?" Ikuto laughed. Or maybe a lot of teasing.

"I'm not the one who assigned it. Don't laugh." Tadase said, smacking Ikuto's head before he sat back down at his desk. He opened the book, and nothing was on the page, except for a title of "Trees" and his name. He hadn't even started on the essay, and he was supposed to write two pages of it.

"Need help, with understanding what a tree is?" Ikuto smirked. Tadase turned around and glared at him.  
"I know what a tree is… I'm not dumb…" Ikuto nodded his head.

"Let's go outside for this essay." Ikuto got up, and walked out the door. Tadase frowned, got up, grabbed both of his essays, and followed Ikuto out.

. . .

"So you see… Trees aren't just a plant, they're actually really strong, and could hurt just about anything. But they are also fragile, and could be broken just by the slightest pull." Ikuto finished Tadase's essay. Tadase had been writing everything Ikuto was saying about the tree, while they were sitting in it. Ikuto had climbed up, along with Tadase following, and they were just chilling in the tree, actually getting the pin points and important stuff about it.

"That's awesome that you know so much about trees Ikuto…" Tadase mumbled, smiling. It was the first time today. Ikuto smirked and shrugged.

"I spend a lot of my time in trees. Might as well figure out something about it," Ikuto smiled. Tadase laughed.

"One more thing to do, then I'm done…" Tadase closed his tree essay, and took out the love one that was under it.  
"Now what do you have to write about?" Ikuto asked, taking the book. Tadase looked away, and frowned.

"Love, huh?" Tadase nodded.  
"Let's go out Tadase." Ikuto picked up Tadase, and jumped off the tree. Tadase looked at Ikuto with crazy eyes. He didn't want to go anywhere, not when his homework wasn't finished.

Ikuto started to walk, and Tadase just sat there confused.

. . .

"We're on a what?" Tadase had been taken around the mall by Ikuto, shopping for nothing in particular. Just walking and talking.

"A date. You need to write an essay about love right?" Ikuto asked, walking into a store. Tadase nodded and followed him in.

"Yeah, I do. But, why are we on a date… We're both guys!!" Tadase yelled, throwing his arms into the air. People looked at Tadase disgusted, and continued on with their shopping whispering about the two boys.  
"I'm going to say this once. You're not experienced in love, so I'm teaching you. Isn't that what a tutor does?" Ikuto said, picking up a shirt, but putting it back down. They kept on walking, and Tadase thought about Ikuto's question.

They walked around more of the stores, but found nothing to buy. It wasn't too talkative after Ikuto's question, and Tadase was still thinking. Ikuto sighed; Tadase really wasn't experienced in love. He had never been on a date; more or less he had never been in a relationship. Though, neither had Ikuto. No one ever really caught his interest, and if they did, it was usually someone he never wanted to be with. How was Ikuto supposed to teach Tadase about love, if he knew nothing about it either?

"Uh… Ikuto… Did you want to be my tutor?" Tadase asked. Ikuto shrugged.

"It was something my father suggested. He had been talking with your dad, and they were talking about school. So my dad suggested that I be your tutor, since your grades were dropping and mine were at the top of my class." Tadase frowned and Ikuto smirked. He was trying to show off now.

"Your dad picked the worst tutor… Seriously…" Tadase mumbled.

"Why is that?"

"My grades have been dropping because of you." Tadase turned his head, hoping Ikuto didn't see the light blush on his cheeks.

"Why because of me?" Ikuto smirked. Tadase shook his head.

"Never mind. Let's just go home." Tadase grabbed Ikuto's arm, and he dragged him through the crowds of people to one of the exits of the mall.

* * *

"We're home!" Tadase called to his mother, slipping out of his shoes, and walking to the living room. No one was in there though. Ikuto followed Tadase through the house, looking for any sign of any one, but no one was there.

"I wonder where she went…"

"She went grocery shopping." Tadase looked at Ikuto, who was now lying on the couch, flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"How do you know that?" Tadase asked, sitting on a chair.

"She told me, before she brought me into your room. She won't be back for a little while." Ikuto turned off the T.V., and got up. Walking to the kitchen, he turned back to Tadase and smiled at him.  
"Want something to eat?" Tadase shook his head. He wasn't really hungry. Ikuto nodded, and proceeded to the kitchen.

"I'm bored…And I don't want to finish my homework..." Tadase curled up into the chair. A silence filled the room. Ikuto was still trying to get something to eat, while Tadase was sitting there bored.

"I'm going to try and sleep…" Tadase closed his eyes, and slowly dozed off.

~*~TadasexIkuto~*~

"-se…" Tadase groaned in his sleep. He had fallen asleep, for about three hours, and Ikuto was trying to wake him up.

"Tadase…" Ikuto shook him, and Tadase waved his hand.

"Go away…" He mumbled. Ikuto shook his head and continued to shake Tadase.

"C'mon, I cooked you dinner…" Tadase groggily opened his eyes and looked at Ikuto.

"Where's mom?" He asked. Ikuto took a note out of his pocket and gave it to Tadase.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning. Ikuto will take care of you. –Mom." Tadase read the note out loud.

"So, get up, dinner's ready." Ikuto said, getting up and walking back to the kitchen. Tadase sighed, and got up. He stretched and yawned, then walked to the dining room.

"Rice and curry?" Tadase asked, sitting down at the dining table.

"It's the only thing I know how to make. So enjoy it." Ikuto sat down too, and started to eat. Tadase started to eat soon after.

"This is good!" Tadase exclaimed. Ikuto nodded, continuing to eat. The two boys sat in silence the rest of the meal.

_**Later that night…**_

"Good night Ikuto. I'm going to sleep now." Tadase said, leaving the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm leaving tonight, so will you be fine by yourself?" Ikuto asked, following Tadase to his room.

"Of course. I'm mostly by myself anyways…" Tadase said frowning. Ikuto noticed this, and stopped Tadase.

"Are you sure?" Tadase faintly smiled and snatched his hand away.

"I'll be fine…" Tadase walked to his room, shut his door and went to sleep.

"Guess I'll have to stay…" Ikuto walked to Tadase's room, and opened the door.

"Tadase?" Ikuto whispered. No answer. He walked over to Tadase's bed, and he was asleep. Ikuto smirked and climbed into his bed.

"Good night Tadase…" Ikuto brought Tadase closer to him. After all, they always slept like this when they were littler. Ikuto shut his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"AH!!!"

"Why are you yelling Tadase…?" Ikuto asked, rubbing his eyes, and letting go of Tadase.

"W-w-w-why are you in my bed!? You weirdo!" Tadase yelled, not moving. He was shaking though.

"Aw, but Tadase, you always loved to sleep with your Onii-Tan. You would curl up against my chest, and whisper…" Ikuto paused and moved closer to Tadase's ear.

"I love you Onii-Tan…" Tadase's face blew up into a blush. He remembered. Oh yes, he remembered. How much he loved his "Onii-Tan." How much he was in love with Ikuto. Not like he would admit it now though.

"Ugh! Get out of my bed you perverted cat!"

* * *

**Au-Chan: I really liked this. Nothing bad really happened. Unlike the other TadaseXIkuto oneshot/songfic I'm writing. That was whoa. I still liked it though! Now, something to say.**

**So, on my Microsoft word, there's this little thing on the side, where it like, tells you when you need to make a correction. And, when I was writing this, he was falling asleep, cause there was nothing really to correct. So I was like:**

**MERLIN WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WHILE I AM TY- Good. Don't fall asleep again. Yeah, he woke up when I was yelling. It was pretty funny. Anwyays, please review! And tell me what you think!!!!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!!!**

**My computer had broke. Luckily, before it did, I saved all my files onto my flash drive. So, I won't be able to update often, but I can update everyone once in a while. I am sorry to whoever reads my fanfics, blame technology. anyways, until I get a new computer, I'll be using my DSi and my brother's comp, so when I get the chance, I might update. Depends. Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you all soon!!  
**


End file.
